The Forgotten Apprentice
by IonRoxas116
Summary: First fanfic. Unknown apprentice to Master Eraqus meets with Sora and Co. to prepare them for the conflict with Master Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas. Runs into some VERY unexpected problems. Rated T in case, criticism welcome. Warning,not regularly updated.


Forgotten Apprentice

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did, but I don't.

My OC, Ignis, making his debut

The last thing I remember of my adopted home was the people there, wishing me good luck. Aqua and Terra, Ven and Master Eraqus. All happy for me as I took the mantle of Keyblade Master. Albeit, I was a bit young, but I had worked hard and trained like my life depended on it. Which in a sense it did, but not at that moment. So afterwards, I had talked with the Master to find out if there was anything I needed before I left. And so, I set out...

I woke up on an island in the middle of a startling blue ocean. I didn't realize my armor was still on my shoulder. It's been ages since I saw my home, and I realized I had been dreaming. Again. 

As for why I am here on Destiny Islands (so appropriately named), I had sensed a Keyblade here. No, that's not right. I sensed three, not one. I figured I ought to check it out. Plus, I needed a place to crash for the night. I have to find those Wielders before anything happens to them. They could be in serious danger. On my honor as Keyblade Master, I, Ignis, swear it! 

"They're in that direction," I said to myself, "I could feel them here last night, and now, this morning. So I started walking in their general direction. 

(Sora and Co.)

"What do you think that letter the King sent us is for?"Sora asked, "I mean "I've sent someone to you to help"? How cryptic is that?"

"What do you think? It means someone is coming to help us." Riku retorted.

"Ha-ha," Sora said sarcastically, "I mean, who did he send?"

Kairi broke in nervously, "Guys, I think someone's coming through the forest!"

"Everybody, hide!," Sora whispered.

As they all hid in the nearest hut, Ignis comes through the treeline."Ugh, why did I walk?" I ask myself, "I just had to go and get lost, and NOT use my Keyblade glider. I could've just flown. This whole island seems deserted anyWAY..."

Suddenly, I found myself at the tip of three other Keyblades. So these were the ones I had sensed.

"Halt. Who are you?" the brown haired one with gravity defying hair asked.

"What if I don't answer?" I asked.

"Then you meet the sharp end of a Keyblade," the silver haired one replied.

"Fair enough. But what if I'm on your side?" I pull out my Supernova Keyblade. "Then what?" I asked.

"Are you the one King Mickey sent?" The red haired girl asked.  
>"Yes. I met with the King on a visit recently and he gave me this assignment. But how his letter got here first, I'll never know." I spoke.<p>

Everybody lowered their Keyblades and led me to a set of huts. Each was wooden, small, and simplistic. Kind of nice, if you ask me.

"So, what are you here for?" The brown haired one asked,"Oh, sorry! I forgot my name! I'm Sora, that's Riku, and she's Kairi"

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Ignis, Keyblade Master by Eraqus. I came to collect you for one reason. Have any of you been to or heard of Castle Oblivion?" I asked.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked. "What's that?"  
>Kairi looked at me with intense interest, and Riku was signaling me to be quiet. I went on with my story anyways.<p>

"Castle Oblivion used to be a special world. A world where Keyblade Masters are trained and new recruits come in. The Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony already was performed. Anyway, there is a failsafe I know of to return the world to its pristine state. Once done, we will be able to outfit all of you and train you for the battles ahead. Between another Master and I, only we know its location. However, if any of you have been there before, it could cause severe memory backlash. Someone with strong ties to everyone he knows is most at risk."

Riku and Kairi stared pointedly at Sora, oblivious to the fact he was being talked about. I myself barely caught their gaze. Suddenly, I saw something I never thought I would see. To me, Sora appeared to be a brownish-blonde haired kid, hair also gravity defying, but swept to the side. He had a white jacket, with black and khaki pants. His jacket had a checkerboard motif of black and white. Finally, I understood that Castle Oblivion could really harm him. And I whispered the boy's name that Sora's visage now appeared as. And I didn't know that I did.  
>"Ventus..."I whispered.<p>

Riku looked like I had just dropped a bomb. Kairi stared at me questioning what I had said. Yet I didn't realize she was staring at me as I figured out two things. One, that wasn't Ventus, and two, it wasn't exactly Kairi staring at me. It was a blonde haired girl in a white, thigh length dress with light blue sandals and a gaze that could make a stone cry. I walked over to Riku.

"Do you see them, too?" I asked.

He replied,"Yes. They are Roxas and Namine, the nobodies of Sora and Kairi. They were created when Sora removed his own heart to free Kairi's. And also, both Sora and I have been to Castle Oblivion. Sora's memories were tampered with by Namine. She did fix them, but he did not remember her, or the Organization members he'd beaten."

"The broken links of his memories sank into the depths of his heart, I think. Would seeing Castle Oblivion resurrect those memories? And what did he lose his heart with?" I asked.

As Roxas and Namine, not realizing they were their Nobodies, talked with each other, Riku explained.

"As for seeing Castle Oblivion, I'm not sure what it would do. As for the other question, he removed his heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts."

"THAT Keyblade?"I asked, "He used that one? He may have two hearts inside him again! So may Kairi! We have to get them out, or else it could cause a battle for dominance later. Going to Castle Oblivion should move Roxas and Namine out of Sora and Kairi to make the Nobodies their own whole person."

"Wait, what? Roxas and Namine can become whole?" Riku questioned.  
>"Yes. Because of the fact that Sora used that specific Keyblade, he created both Roxas and Namine with a real heart, leading them to exhibit some discrepancies between them and real Nobodies." I explained. "We need to get to Castle Oblivion fast!"<p>

I looked back over to Sora and Kairi. Seeing them as their perfectly normal selves, I breathed a sigh of relief. At this, I walked over to them.

"Guys, we're leaving for Castle Oblivion." I said.

End Chapter 1

Please Review! This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome. Warning, I may not update very often


End file.
